1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus and an inkjet printing method, and in particular, to an inkjet printing apparatus and an inkjet printing method that can restrict generation of a connecting streak between bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet printing apparatus, there is known a method of printing an image by scanning a predetermined printing area (band) by one time or plural times (one pass or multi-pass). According to this printing method, there are some cases where a streak is generated in a connecting section between bands (hereinafter, called “a connecting streak”).
For restricting generation of this connecting streak, Japanese Patent No. 4006198 discloses a method of thinning out print data corresponding to the connecting section. In this method, the print data are thinned out based upon a sum of ink amounts used for printing or the data number corresponding to each ink.
Incidentally the connecting streak is subjected to influences of not only the sum of ink amounts used for printing and the data number corresponding to each ink but also a self-air stream generated at the time of ejecting ink and an inflow air stream generated at the time of transfer of a carriage at scanning. Therefore, according to the method of thinning out the print data by focusing attention on the sum of ink amounts used for printing and the data number corresponding to each ink alone, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4006198, there are some cases where it is not possible to appropriately prevent the generation of the connecting streak.